1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield wipers and more specifically it relates to a heated windshield wiper system for eliminating ice and snow accumulation upon a windshield wiper thereby preventing interference with the wiper's operation.
Windshield wipers are utilized upon vehicles that have windshields in order to maintain a clear view for the driver of the vehicle from rain or snow. During cold weather, precipitation accumulates upon the windshield wiper, including the wiper blade, thereby preventing the windshield wiper blade from making contact with the windshield thereby leaving a "blurred" windshield that is extremely dangerous for drivers. Therefore, there is a need for a windshield wiper blade assembly that is not prone to freezing precipitation during cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windshield wipers have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional windshield wiper will include a wiper arm, a wiper frame attached to the wiper arm, and a rubber wiper blade removably attached to the wiper frame. During use, the wiper arm is powered by an actuator in a cyclical motion thereby "cleaning" the outside of the windshield from rain and snow. During cold weather conditions, the rain and snow will build up on the windshield wiper and the rubber wiper blade causing large streaks across the windshield effectively blocking the driver's vision.
To remove the accumulated ice and snow from the windshield wiper, the driver of the vehicle often times will stop the vehicle and "snap" the windshield wiper upon the windshield in an attempt to break apart the accumulated ice and snow. Often times a portion of the accumulated ice and snow will remain upon the windshield wiper making it still difficult for the driver to navigate the vehicle.
In these respects, the heated windshield wiper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating ice and snow accumulation upon a windshield wiper thereby preventing interference with the wiper's operation.